Perhaps Its The Trees
by Lordandempiressdoodle
Summary: "Stay on the path...no matter what" This is advice that should have been followed as Zeb, Sabine and Ezra venture deep into a mysterious forest in search of a life saving mineral. However all does not follow suit, as they soon find themselves lost, afraid, and at the mercy of the trees.
1. Its Just A Rock

**Alrighty y'all, I'm back! Summer vacation has officially begun. /Cheers/**

 **Okay, so I was inspired to write this after watching the movie The Forest (you know, the one about the suicide forest in Japan), so this fic is HEAVILY inspired by that. I am relatively happy with how this first chapter turned out, but it might tend to seem a little boring. Please know that this chapter is purely exposition, and there is much excitement still to come.**

 **I own neither Star Wars Rebels, or The Forest...please don't sue me...**

"Alright you three, this is your mission," Hera spoke as the holo map projection of a planet cast a bluish glow across the ghost crews faces, "this planet, called Coreenage, is home to a particular mineral that can be used in a large number of different medical vaccines, something that the fleet is in dyer need of right now. So, were sending you three, Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra to go retrieve a sample. You will have seven days to get it, and then get back to the pick up location"

"Seven days? Wait," Ezra spoke up with a perturbed expression, "if the source is on the surface, why not just fly a ship down there, scratch up some rocks, and be on our way?"

"Because," the projection of the planet zoomed in so displayed was what looked like a dense gathering of massive trees, "the actual source is located about 120 kilometers deep into the forest, the canopy of which is too dense even for the phantom to get through, and we can't blast it without risking destroying the source."

"So our only option is to get to it on foot?" Sabine spoke resentment creeping across her features.

"Well, not exactly, we'll give you the bikes, to speed things up a bit." Hera looked at the dreaded expression on the kids faces, highlighted by the blue light illuminating the otherwise dark room. The projection switched again, this time showing what appeared to be a crystalline structure that reflected little flecks of light. Even through the blue projection, the minerals beauty was reflected in all its brilliance. Still the three other faces in the room seemed unimpressed, "look," Hera seemed almost exasperated, "I know its not the most exciting assignment, but the fleet really needs hose vaccines, and you guys are the only ones available to get it."

"Alright." Ezra spoke up with a sigh, "When do we leave?"

=SWR=

"So how do you suppose they turn a rock into a life saving vaccine?"

"I don't know, kid. Lets just hope we find it soon, so we can get back to smashin' buckets."

All three had been crammed into the phantom for about an hour, while en route to Coreenage, with Sabine at the controls, Zeb both lounging against more than one seat, and Ezra across from him, bored out of his mind.

Ezra fidgeted with his lightsaber, switching it on and off again for the umpteenth time. Blue eyes illuminating with the intense glow of the blade as it activated.

Zeb interrupted with a growl, "Kid, you light that thing one more time-"

"Beginning decent onto Coreenage." Sabine quipped, then sensing the growing tension in the small ship, "keep your pants on, you two, were almost there."

Zeb rolled his eyes at this, but didn't continue with his warning. Feeling slightly threatened, Ezra got up to sit next to Sabine in the copilots chair, and watched as the planet below grew bigger as they began their descent into the atmosphere.

The planet itself was relatively unassuming. It was mostly green, but marbled by blue water, that cut through the green areas like a spider web. In some places, belts of clouds masked the surface so thickly, that it would seem as though parts of the planet had simply been erased. The windows on the phantom fogged up with humidity as it plunged towards the surface, and Ezra wrinkled his nose at the thought of having to spend a week trekking through the soupy air. It wasn't the heat itself that bothered him, but rather the thick, moistness of the breeze, or lack therof. On Lothal, the summers could grow to be very hot, but at least then, it was a dry heat. A less intense heat. Not the kind that made your clothes adhere to your skin, and makes your hands and face sticky with moisture. The kind that immediatley greeted them as they opened the ramp to the outside.

It would seem that Zeb and Sabine had the same feelings towards the climate, as they gained the same mildly disgusted expression as they walked off the ship. Once their eyes had all adjusted to the gray light emitting from the semi-overcast sky, the trio was greeted by a small, hunchbacked man, with bluish, wrinkled skin like old paper, and two pairs of sunken, jet black eyes.

"Good morning!" his tone was unexpectedly cheerful, and his bright, billowing tone didn't match his appearance in the slightest. "you must be Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra!"

Sabine looked at Ezra with a confused glance, "yes, but how did you-"

"Oh I'm Regor Ancind. I have just been in contact with your Fulcrum, you're here about the _rosynth_ aren't you?"

"The what?" Ezra felt a little stupid asking a question the old man seemed to expect him to know already.

"The rosynth," the three just stared, "you know, the _mineral"_

"Oh! Yeah, that" Ezra mentally kicked himself _what else would we be here for?_

"Ah good!" The mans cheerfulness seemed unfazed by their momentary lapse of memory. "Well follow me this way, and we can get you rounded on the ways of the forest before go along your way"

The three just nodded in reply.

=SWR=

The mans house seemed out of place in the midst of the overgrown woods. It was small, but cozy, filled with the warm smell of spices. His wife, Weppen, bustled about it, fussing over her guests, making them as comfortable as possible.

"I'm so sorry the place isn't in a more presentable condition, we get very few guests all the way out here." her face matched that of her husbands, and her face was flushed with a darker blue that colored her cheeks happily.

"Now now, Wep," the man spoke tenderly to his wife, "lets not pester them with questions, after all, they are on a tight schedule."

"Oh of course! I'll refresh the tea kettle then."

As soon as she toddled from the room, a strange wave of earnestness settled in the smoky air. "Now theres some things you gotta know, about the forest..." Regor paused in the middle of his statement as he seemed to collect his thoughts, "its been known to do strange things to you. It pulls you in, tricks you into getting lost." He stared intently at the three of them, ignoring their disturbed expressions, "You must understand, this forest... it _wants_ to claim you for itself. So you kids have to promise me one thing..."

Ezra looked around at Sabine and Zeb, both who seemed entranced by the man. "Sure," luckily his voice did not betray the uneasy feeling that clawed at his insides "what is it?"

"You have to stay on the path." he put great emphasis on these particular words, tapping his hand purposefully with each syllable. "Do not stray from it, especially at night, no matter what. The path will lead you to the source safely. You get there, you get back, okay?"

The three just nod in unison. "Right, no doddlin'. Easy enough." Zebs confident statement roused them all out of the cottage and back into the damp heat. Ezra almost immediately felt moisture gather on his forehead. As they assembled the three speeder bikes, he could feel sweat already sliding down between his shoulder blades. Glancing at Sabine, who was grumpily trying to put together her bike, he noticed the same shine coating her face, which she forcefully wiped away. Zeb, who was covered in fur, was only scowling at his own discomfort.

Shortly thereafter, they were all speeding through the forest along the winding path. The air whipping past them aided a little bit in providing a break from the relentless heat, but the way the trees blurred together around him made Ezra feel slightly nauseous. This seemed odd though, nausea wasn't something he was accustomed to, and he certainly never suffered from motion sickness. But there was something else. Something...off, strange, unnerving about the forest itself. Whatever it was, it sent a chill down his spine.

And as they traveled, deeper, and deeper, the forest seemed to welcome them...with open arms…

 **Guys...i am so excited to write this, I have big things planned…**

 **Anyways, please have a nice day and I'll see ya next time ;)**

 **-L &E Doodle**


	2. There's Something Strange

**Okay guys! Back for part two (I think)!**

 **I feel so bad about how long its been between chapters and stories, and I know you guys are probably sick of hearing my excuses, but I will tell you anyway. Its been a combination of a crazy busy schedule, writers block, and summer classes online. For the future, I can't promise any dates, but just know that I am doing the best I can, and that I promise I will finish all this stuff.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your patience, and enjoy the chapter.**

Ezra woke suddenly, sitting up with a start, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Panic still raced through him

"kid you okay?" It was Zeb, who had taken first watch of the night, was now sitting up from his place against a tree, a surprised concern written across his features.

Barely hearing the question, Ezras trembling hands searched around in the dirt for...something, though he wasn't quite sure what it was. His lightsaber maybe? No, that would be hooked securely to his belt, where it always was, not flung carelessly into the soil around him. But the thing he was looking for...whatever it was...was equally important, if not more so.

Or rather it _was_ important. That is, in the dream he had been having, the object, or more accurately, the acquisition of the object seemed to be of upmost paramount. Though the more he searched the area around him, the less he could grasp the reason for finding said object. Part of him registered that the need to hold the object was purely a result of the leftover feelings from his dream, and that there was no such object in the conscious world. Still there was still a visceral longing that clawed at the back of his throat, which had Ezra digging into the dirt around him with his bare hands, his jagged breath dissolving into desperate sobs.

"Kid!" Someone was shaking him by his shoulders, calling his name, though the voices seemed distant "Ezra!"

Hands tried to grasp at his own, to hold them still, but he yanked them away, "N-no! I hav- I have to f-find it!""

C'mon kid, snap out of it!"

"Ezra please! Find what? Whats wrong?"

 _Find what?_ For a moment his purpose was forgotten as these hands tethered him to reality, then a burst of furious energy shot through him "No! Let go! I have to….i have…." but this burst was short lived. All his energy seemed to suddenly evaporate, leaving ezra reeling. He slumped to the side, leaning against what seemed to be a warm, sturdy body, to which the arms steadying him were attached. A bead of sweat dripped down his temple at Ezra attempted to quell his racing heart, with deep, albeit shaky breaths.

"..Ezra?" he peered up, his gaze meeting the worried eyes of Sabine, who was looking him over as he had spontaneously grown a second head.

"Yeah..i'm alright" with this she seemed unconvinced, her worried expression unwavering. He sat up, no longer leaning against what appeared to be Zebs chest, running a hand across his face, "yeah.." he spoke quietly, though he didn't like the way his voice shook "..it was just...a dream."

"Yeah? A dream that had you clawing through the dirt like an ash-rabbit" Zeb seemed mildly annoyed, though he still held a concerned gaze on ezra.

"You woke me up," unlike Zeb, Sabine seemed to lack any trace of irritation, despite her accusation.

"I did? Oh, uh...sorry" Ezra shook his head lightly, trying to sort out his thoughts, but his mind was still clouded. What had he been dreaming about? He still felt the echo of desperation as he filtered through the events that just unfolded. He had been searching for something, though he remembered neither what it was, nor what is was for.

"you look pale, are you sure you're alright?" Ezra nodded, though he couldn't really feel confident in his answer.

"What were you looking for?"

Zebs question caught ezra slightly off guard, but he managed to stutter out an answer. "I-I don't know..I can't remember.."

Zeb looked disappointed, but didnt press him further. Sabine sighed, "you should try to go back to sleep."

It was tempting, his body still trembled, and exhaustion weighed heavily on his limbs, but his mind was now wide awake, anxiously trying to piece together the past five minutes in a way that made sense. "No, i'm fine. Its my turn to take watch anyways"

"Suit yourself." Zeb smirked as he stretched out on his back.

"You should sleep too," he said nodding at Sabine, "im fine, really. Besides it was my fault you woke up in the first place."

The mandalorian was hesitant, but she settled back into her bedroll, still eyeing Ezra with uncertainty. "Okay, but wake me up if you need anything, and when its time for my watch."

"I will"

He lied. Ezra didn't wake Sabine when his watch was over, or even when the first light began to filter through the trees, over their makeshift camp positioned on the edge of the path. She would probably punch him for disobeying her, but he was to engrossed in his own thoughts to care much.

At first he tried to remember anything of what happened in that dream, though he soon decided that any effort he made would prove to be fruitless, so instead his mind moved to the forest. It was a strange place, he decided, and these weren't just any trees. It almost seemed that they were not only conscious beings, but that they were force sensitive. For Ezra, his feelings seemed to mingle with another looming presence, and it weighed heavily on him, pressing on his mind like a voice from the back of his head.

Ezra squeezed his eyes tightly in meditation, as he tried to isolate this feeling, but it seemed slippery, like trying to chase a heatwave. It always sat, just out of his reach, teasing him. There was something not all right about it either, something dark around the edges, as if the presence was a deep hole covered with a sheet, daring him to pull back the sheet and unleash whatever nightmares awaited release behind it.

A sudden chill crept up his spine, and goosebumps prickled on his arms. _The cold, i've felt this before_ , he pondered to himself, _this is the work of the dark side_. This thought seemed to hang in the air for a moment and the forest murmured in agreement. Ezra knew he was right in this assumption, because all of a sudden everything began to slide into place, it was like taking off a pair of dark colored glasses. Suddenly vibrant color assaulted his eyes from leaves and flowers around him, a resounding energy swirled in the humid air, and the forest seemed to buzz with life. But there was something unnerving about the abrupt beauty of the place. It occurred to him that it was the strange inconsistency that unfolded before him, in that the dark side of the force was all dimly lit rooms and sinister red light casting angular shadows on ancient stone walls, not this forest teeming with life and color.

"What is this place.." the question was more for himself than either of his awakening companions.

"EZRA BRIDGER" Yep, Sabine was awake, and she was livid.

"Yes, I know, I know. Why didn't I wake you up, blah blah." He sounded a good deal more tired than he felt, which was not helping his case in the slightest. "Really Sabine, I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway..." He remembered the panic racing through him as he woke up from the dream earlier, and he could feel the color drain from his face "but..sorry for not waking you up."

Sabines hard expression softened slightly and she breathed in a heavy sigh, "Its alright," then more stern, "just don't do it again."

He smiled and nodded, opening his mouth to speak again but Zeb interrupted, "Alright, if you two lovebirds are finished, I'd like to get a move on before the temperature gets back up."

They packed their gear, sprinkling dirt over the smoldering remains of the fire, before grabbing a ration bar and setting out. Once again, the air was thick and hot, and it was almost hard to breathe as the trio made their way further into the forest.

The morning passed, remaining relatively uneventful. Little snippets of conversation would rise up in regards to the miserable weather, or the latest news of the rebellion, but it wouldn't last and the three of them would soon find themselves walking in silence. That is until…

"Hey, look at that!" Zeb was pointing off to a place about sixty yards off the path, where sat a glittering boulder, "Isn't that the rock we're looking for?"

Sabine pulled out a pair of trusty looking binoculars and scanned the area through the viewport.

"It looks like it," She said "But I cant be sure"

"Well, it's not that far off," Ezra reasoned, "we could go check it out, if it is, it would save us a lot of time."

"Yeah, the kids got a point, and even if it isn't it, it'll only take a couple of minutes."

"I don't know, guys," nervous apprehension was apparent in sabines voice, "they said not to go off the path."

"Come on Sabine, its not far"

"Yeah, don't tell me you're scared." Zebs tone was mocking, but was fondly intended.

Sabines Mandalorian pride, however, was far stronger than any sense of skepticism she had held moments before, " _scared?_ Please."

A grin spread across Ezras face, "Race you!" before taking off into the brush.

 **Okay so I made this chapter quite a bit longer than normal, but I really felt bad for it taking so long. Anyway heres some replies to your reviews!**

 **Midnight Luna: Yesssss! You got it so right! Yes im back (sorta) and its great to metaphorically see you again! I missed y'all as well!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Yes thank you! Im glad to be back! Btw, dude, I would like to applaud you because you are a WRITING MACHINE! Not only are you cranking out those fics but they just keep getting better and better! And for that, I bow to you!**

 **Guest: Thanky you!**

 **Mana: Yes, thats pretty much what I was going for, and I really like your interpretation! It actually helped a lot in my planning for the forest itself**

 **Guest: Fear not! It is very unlikely that anyone will die in this one, though Idk about my future fics…**

 **Alrighty! Hope you have a great day!**

 **-L &E Doodle**


End file.
